His Bones
by beaglelvr93
Summary: Booth is with Tessa when she shows up, beaten and bleeding, asking for his help. How will Tessa take Booth's overprotective, yummy alphamaleness when it comes to his Bones? OVERLY FLUFFY! TB BB Don't worry, the TB is almost nonexistent! REVIEW MY PEEPS!
1. Chapter 1

Musie and the plot bunnies wouldn't leave me alone, so here it is. Should be three parts.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Angela's exact words were 'Hot and heavy'. Booth and Tessa had been going out for a few weeks now, and Angela had 'inside information' that she was sleeping at his place a few nights a week.

Booth was sprawled on his couch with Tessa sleeping against him when he heard the light knock. Sniper senses alert, he quietly shifted Tessa off him and crept to the door. Looking through the peep hole, he saw no one. He was confused and angry at whoever had knocked at- he checked his watch – 12:30 at night. He opened the door and was about to yell at the intruder for interrupting his evening, when he saw who it was.

"Oh my god, Bones..." He breathed, taking in his partner's appearance. "What happened?"

A large, ugly bruise was forming on one swollen cheek. Her split lip was bleeding, and one of her eyes was blacked. She was leaning heavily on the door frame, and clutching her right arm which was also bleeding profusely. Her shirt was soaked with blood from some other unnamed injury. When Booth wrapped her in a gentle embrace, he could feel her trembling.

"Booth, I-" She rasped, and then got lost in a violent coughing fit.

"Shhh. It's ok." He soothed as her coughing subsided. "What happened, Bones? You're freezing!" He added softly, stroking her hair. "Where's your coat? It's December, ya know..." He lead her inside, and just after he shut the door he heard Tessa's voice.

"Seeley? Who is it?" She asked, coming around the corner from the living room. "Oh." She said, giving Brennan a steely glare. _Why is he always taking care of_ her Tessa thought bitterly.

Booth gave Tessa a look, and then lead Bones to the bathroom. Once he had her seated on the counter and wrapped in a large, fluffy, black towel with a skull and crossbones on it, he cupped her face in his hands and repeated gently, "What happened to you, Bones?"

"Booth, I don't remember." She said simply.

"What IS the last thing you remember?" He asked, grabbing a wash cloth, wetting it, and softly wiping at some of the dried blood on her face.

She sat for a few minutes, seemingly confused. Shaking her head lightly, she looked at Booth with glazed-over eyes. Suddenly it clicked for Booth. He stood up and examined her head gently. Sure enough, the was a large welt on the back of her head which was bleeding slightly. He sighed.

"Bones, you have a concussion. We have to get you to a hospital." He said firmly. She shook her head and he sighed again at her stubbornness, even when concussed.

"Temperance Bones Brennan, you are GOING to a hospital. I don't care if I have to drag you kicking and screaming-"

"Ok." She said quietly. She slid off the counter, the towel slipping off her. She immediately missed it's warmth, Booth's warmth. As soon as her feet hit the tile floor, her legs gave out and she collapsed into Booth's chest.

"Easy...easy, Bones." Booth said, his arms around her the only thing keeping her vertical. "Promise not to kick my ass for this, ok?" He said softly, and at her confused look he slid an arm under her knees, picking her up 'bridal style' as she slipped her hands up around his neck. He made his way out of the bathroom with her and saw that Tessa was standing stock still in the middle of his living room, a bag with all her belongings at her feet.

"Seeley, I'm sorry..." She started.

Booth looked at her confusedly. "Sorry for what?" He asked, shifting Bones slightly in his arms.

"I...I can't do this anymore if you aren't in it 100 percent." She said, gesturing at Brennan who had just buried her face in Booth's neck with a soft whimper. Booth shhhed her soothingly, holding her tighter to his chest protectively.

"Bones is my _partner, _Tessa. And if you think I would just kick her out in this state-" Tessa cut him off.

"Seeley, you and I both know she is more than your _partner._"

"Yeah, that's right. She's my best friend, my colleague, and my responsibility. She's _my Bones, _and she is currently concussed, so if you would excuse us, we are going to the ER." He stopped in the doorway. "Lock up for me, please."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Booth walked to the elevator and kicked at the down button with his foot. When the doors opened, he walked into the steel box, being mindful of Tempe's head. As soon as the doors had shut again, she let out a moan from deep in her throat.

"Bones? You ok?" Booth asked, trying to shift Bones so that he could get a better look at her face. She shook her head and buried her face into his neck again with another whimper.

"It hurts." She mumbled through gritted teeth.

"Where?" Asked Booth, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Everywhere." She grunted.

"You're gonna be ok, Bones. We're going to a hospital to get you checked out. It's going to be ok." Booth wasn't sure who he was assuring.

The elevator dinged, and Booth hurried through the doors. He crossed the lobby and glanced at the night guard, who scrambled to hold open the door for them.

"I saw her come in, but she refused my help." He said sadly.

"Thank you." Booth said, before walking over to his SUV which was parked right next to the door. Being FBI had some advantages. The guard opened the passenger's side door for Booth, who placed Bones gently in the seat. He then shut the door and sprinted around to the drivers side, wrenched the door open, jammed his key into the ignition and roared off, sirens blaring and lights flashing. If it was up to him, she was going to be ok.

After all, she was his Bones.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

You know how it works. I write, you review, I get deliriously happy and then I write more and it starts all over again. Please?


	2. Chapter 2

Heeerrreee it is! Review!

BTW, for all of you bashing my stories, they are FICTION, And I know Tessa is OCC, just enjoy the fluff and don't pi$s and moan about it, ok? If you HAVE to say something, please say it politely.

Beagle

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The next hour was a blur. Booth carried Brennan into the ER, where she was placed on a gurney and rushed off. He was left with a pile of papers and a ball point pen for company in the waiting room. Heck, he would have appreciated Zack's company right now.

_Oh, God. I didn't call them. _He picked up his phone and hurriedly dialed Angela, who picked up on the fourth ring.

"Whoever this is it better be good because I was-" she started angrily.

"Ange, it's Booth."

"Booth? What?" He heard a scuffle as she checked the caller ID. "What happened?"

"It's Bones. She...showed up at my place an hour ago and she..." He gulped, his voice thick with emotion. "I don't know what happened, but I'm in the ER waiting room at Bethesda. They... I don't know what's going on, Ange. I tried my badge, but... but they won't-" Booth stopped again, unable to continue.

"Hon, just sit tight. We are on our way." Angela said, and Booth could hear her waking up Hodgins in the background.

"Angela, I don't know what I'm going to do if...if...I know she had a concussion, that can be bad. People slip into shock and don't wake u-" He rambled helplessly.

"Booth, sweetie, you need to calm down ok? Just relax. I'm on my way." She said worriedly.

"Ok, Ange. Thank you..." He was gripping the phone like a lifeline.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

That's how Angela, Hodgins and Zack found him half an hour later. He was hunched over, his forearms resting on his knees, clutching his cell phone so tightly that he had cracked the plastic. Angela ran over and kneeled in front of him. Slowly prying the phone from his vice-grip, she forced him to meet her eyes.

"Booth." She said. "Are you ok?" She asked in alarm, taking in his bloodied shirt. He shook his head.

"Not mine."

"Oh my god, Bren...?"

"Yeah." Booth said.

"Where are all the forms you had to sign? I'm Bren's medical proxy." Angela said this as if she was talking to a small child. Booth just shook his head.

"I am." He said.

"Wha... when?" Angela asked.

"About a year ago. Bones is MY medical proxy, I'm hers. I already passed the forms in." He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but closed it again with a snap. Looking up, he noticed Hodgins and Zack hovering in the door way. "You guys can come in now, I don't bite." Booth said, flashing a joking smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

Hodgins and Zack trudged in and plopped down on two of the chairs. Angela also got up and sat in one of the chairs. After a few minutes of silence Booth jumped up and started pacing. He started to ramble.

"I don't know what happened to her. She just showed up, and I brought her in, and tried to fix up her wounds, and then Tessa... I think she dumped me too. Something about Bones being my 'partner' in more way than one." He stopped and took a deep breath. He didn't know what he was saying, and was oblivious to the shocked expressions on his colleagues faces. "I was more concerned with her concussion. I mean, she didn't even argue with me, she couldn't say a complete sentence... I..." He trailed off. Stopping his restless pacing, he leaned against the wall and slid down it to the floor with a thump.

At this point, a young doctor walked in.

"Agent Booth?" He asked, consulting his clipboard. Booth was on his feet in a snap.

"Yes? How is she?" Booth asked quickly.

"Not cooperating, unfortunately. She keeps asking for you, and when she can go home." The doctor said.

Booth smiled slightly at that thought, but then his face turned serious. "Did you see that I had requested a rape kit?" Booth ignored the horrified gasps from behind him.

"Yes. It was positive." The young doctor flinched as Booth swore and then punched the wall. Reining in his anger, he quickly spun to face the doctor.

"Can I see her? He asked, almost desperate.

"Yes. Do you think you can calm her down?" Asked the doctor. Booth nodded and followed him out of the room.

The two walked down the hall to room 291. Booth took a deep breath outside the door before opening it. Inside, Bones was sitting stubbornly on the bed with her arms crossed, glaring at the nurse who was trying to get her to lie down. Booth walked up in the middle of conversation and sat in one of the chairs nest to the bed.

"Hey Bones. Why don't you be nice to the nurse, hmmm?" He asked.

"Booth!" She yelped, throwing herself off the hospital bed and into his arms.

"Woah, Bones. You ok?" He asked, now cradling the anthropologist in his lap. The nurse rolled her eyes at them and left.

"Minor concussion, stress fracture on my right arm, bruised cheekbone, black eye." She rattled off before snuggling into his chest. Booth chuckled. _That's my girl._

"Bones..." Booth started in a more serious tone. "I know about the rape." She whimpered and buried her face in his chest.

"I'm sorry, Booth." She said, sniffing.

"Why?"

"I don't know who it was. I didn't even get a good look at him. He... he gave me a...drug. I couldn't move or see. I could only feel him..." She broke off, now crying and hiccuping.

"Shhhh. It's ok Bones. Slow your breathing." Booth shifted her in his lap and rubbed her back comfortingly. Noticing that her breathing was still uneven, he continued to whisper words of comfort to her. "Bones, look at me." he said. She glanced up and met his eyes, still hiccuping.

"Shhh. Look in my eyes, Temperance." He held her gaze and her breathing eventually evened out. "That's my girl." He murmured into her hair as she nuzzled into his chest. "That's my Bones."


	3. Chapter 3

Here it is! DUN DUN DUN My gosh, I'm impressed with the reviews on this one. I opened my email this morning and had twenty knew messages! All from my dedicated readers. Here's a shout out to people following this fic!

I don't own Bones. Never will.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Cullen's POV

I walked through the halls of Bethesda Medical Center. Tapping the manila folder against my thigh, I hummed softly to myself. Flashing my badge at the nurse's station, I preceded through the doors and down to room 232. Knocking on the puke green wood, I received no response. Pushing open the door anyway, my heart jumped to my throat at the scene inside.

The first thing I saw was Booth, lying on the hospital bed. At first I thought he was hurt too, but at further inspection, I saw 'his Bones' snuggled into his side. Both were breathing slowly and leaserly, but I could see Booth's open eyes dart to the door as I opened it. Nodding in greeting, I walked over and sat in the visitor's chair.

"What the hell happened to her, Booth?" I asked softly, gazing at the injured doctor. I'm sure it looked worse than it felt, but the large bruise and black eye still looked pretty painful. I could see that Booth was cradling her head carefully, and I knew this must have been from the concussion.

"I don't know. She was drugged with a date rape drug. She couldn't see, so was either blindfolded or given something for vision." Booth paused to shift into a somewhat sitting position, pulling Brennan gently into his lap. I wordlessly handed him her medical file, and he flipped through it. I could see the anger and helplessness in his eyes when he saw that there was no DNA from the rape kit.

"Hopefully she will be able to give more information once she's awake-"

"I'm awake!" Dr. Brennan's weak voice could be heard. She shifted in his lap, rubbing sleep from her eyes with her good hand. The other was in one of those wrist-splints that Rollerblades sometimes wear as padding.

"Morning, Bones." Booth said, attempting to be cheerful.

I heard Dr. Brennan mumble something in reply and glare darkly at him. Her intimidation and her 'tough look' failed miserably; she was still firmly seated in Booth's lap. He gave her a smile before handing her the file and turning to me. He opened his mouth to speak, but I beat him to it.

"Yes, I am opening an investigation." I continued as he opened his mouth again. "You are too close to this one, Booth."

"But-" He stuttered.

"No, Booth. I'll put Samson on the case, okay?" He nodded in resignation.

"I thought he was retiring." Dr. Brennan spoke, looking up from her file.

"Next month. But I'm sure he'll take the special request." I smiled at her.

Agent Samson and Dr. Brennan are good friends, even though the Agent is a good 25 years older. Samson was the officer on scene when one of Brennan's foster fathers went berserk and attacked her. He is a father figure for her, and frequently helps out with cases that she and Booth are on. I've seen that possessive glint in Booth's eyes when Samson is near her, but he has nothing to worry about. Samson is in a 20 year marriage with 3 kids. No threat there, Booth.

"Booth." I spoke, gaining the agent's attention. "Your security card is disabled until Monday. In other words, take some time off, and make sure she stays safe." I nodded in Dr. Brennan's direction.

"Dr. Brennan, I have talked to Dr. Saroyan. You are not allowed back into the lab until both the hospital AND Booth deem it acceptable." She looked at Booth with a pouting smile. He chuckled and shook his head slowly at her, grinning himself.

"Un uh, Bones. Don't even think about it." He said teasingly.

"Well, obviously I have thought about it, and how do you control what I think?" She asked, cocking her head to one side.

Booth rolled his eyes. "Never mind, Bones." He murmured, wrapping an arm around her and forcing her to sink back into his chest. She huffed and crossed her arms in annoyance.

I saw Booth mouth 'She'll get over it'. I chuckled and stood up to leave.

"Get well soon, Dr. Brennan. Booth-" I said, pausing at the door. "There is a new 'Bourne' movie out on DVD."

I knew he would get the hint, but as I was shutting the door I heard Dr. Brennan exclaim 'I don't know what that means'.

Some things never change.


	4. Chapter 4

Musie, for the most part, has returned! I'm sorry for the wait on this. Please review!

(------------------------------------)

"Come on, Bones." Booth said, hauling a bag through the narrow hallway of his apartment. Glancing back, he saw her limp through the front door before kicking it shut.

Brennan had been cleared from the hospital a few hours after Cullen had visited them. The partners made a quick stop at the grocery store and Blockbuster to stock up on enough food and entertainment to get them through the weekend.

Tossing the bag that Ange had packed for Brennan onto his bed, Booth turned around and went back out to the kitchen to make some lunch. He found her sitting at his kitchen counter, her head in her arms, fast asleep. Booth sat next to her and watched her sleep. Reaching out a hand, he stroked her cheek softly. She shifted in her sleep, but didn't wake.

Sighing, Booth got up and started to put away the groceries. Milk, eggs, bread crumbs... bread crumbs? He didn't know why those were in there. Tomato soup, cheese, bread- he left those out on the counter. Placing his hands on the counter, he bowed his head slightly and let out a deep sigh. Man, he was tired. Staying up worrying about your partner for a few days will do that to you.

When he looked up, he was surprised to see Brennan staring back at him. Her head was still in her arms, but her chin was propped up so that she could look at him. Slumping down so that his forearms rested on the counter and their eyes were level, Booth accepted her silent staring challenge.

"You look tired." Brennan said, breaking the silence.

Booth let out a chuckle and gave her a tired smile. _When did she learn to read me so well?_

"Yeah. I haven't slept much." He admitted, letting his head drop into his hands.

"Why?" She asked, confused.

"Why?" Booth said incredulously. "My girl's been in the hospital. That's enough to make any guy loose sleep."

"Who's your girl?" Booth rolled his eyes and leaned close to her, bumping her nose with his.

"You, silly." Brennan's eyes widened.

"Me?"

"Of course, Bones."

"I'm not 'yours'. You have no claim over me." She said stubbornly.

"Actually, I do. You're single, I'm single. Why _can't _you be my girl?"

"Because." She started. "I. . . just because."

"That's a pretty weak argument." He said. Brennan huffed at him.

"Because of your stupid 'line'. The magical barrier that we can't cross. Remember setting it?" She said, certain that she had him now.

"But that was a long time ago. And that line's gotten a whole lot fuzzier lately." Brennan grinned, seeming to take that as a good enough answer as she leaned her forehead against his and nudged his nose.

"Fuzzier? Is that even a word?" She teased, her eyes sliding shut in contentment.

"I really don't know. You're the one with the genius IQ." He said as her head slipped to his shoulder. Kissing her temple, he suggested,

"Why don't we go try to get some sleep? We could both use a couple hours." She nodded into his neck, yawning slightly. When Booth moved around the counter and went to pick her up her eyes shot open and she scrambled away from him with a yelp. Pressing herself against the wall when she backed up into it, she squeezed her eyes shut and took deep, shuttering breaths.

"Bones?" Booth asked worriedly. "What did I do?" When he made to move towards her she let him, but continued to breathe sporadically.

"I'm fine. Just a flashback." She told him, eyes still closed.

"Do you want me to call Angela? I can leave. What do you want me to do, Temperance?" He watched as she shook her head, eyes still squeezed shut. Slowly she moved to stand in front of him. She was trembling as she swayed slightly on the spot. It took all of Booth's self control not to reach out to her.

"I c-can't. . . I can't b-be afraid." She said, leaning forward slightly so that her arms grazed his chest. "I can't r-run from y-you." She whispered the last part. "I can't lose you."

"You're not gonna lose me, Bones." He said tenderly. What he said next was said with what Brennan interpreted as hesitation, and if she was completely honest with herself, fear.

"Can I hug you?" Booth asked. Meeting his gaze, she nodded. Stepping into his open arms, it took all of her self control to push down the images of her ordeal and not bolt back to the relative safety of her spot by the wall.

But Booth's warmth and security eventually calmed her down, allowing her to sink fully into his arms. Burying her face in the crook of his neck she clung to him, now desperate to not let him go.

"It's ok, Temperance. We're gonna get through this." Booth murmured soothingly. "Let's go try and get some sleep."

Gently pulling her to his bedroom, he dug through her duffel bag and found some pajamas. Handing them to her, he pointed to the bathroom where she silently went to change. He changed into sleep pants and an old t-shirt before sitting on the edge of the bed. Brennan immersed a few minutes later.

She was dressed in some baggy pink plaid pajama pants and a blue camisole. Her hair was resting freely on her shoulders as she unconsciously rubbed the bandage on the gash on her arm. Standing barefoot in his bedroom, Booth thought she was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. She looked so shy, so young. It took all he had not to wrap his arms around her again.

She hovered nervously in the doorway before he gestured to the bed. Nodding, she walked over and crawled under the covers. Booth leaned down and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll be on the couch, ok?" He said softly.

"Booth..." She started. "Can you stay?"

"Are you sure? I don't want to scare y-"

"Please?" She asked. Booth nodded, crawling in behind her. On instinct, he wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her flush against his back.

Brenna tensed, her whole body freezing up as alarms went off in her brain. She curled her toes and tensed her legs in preparation for a flight. How she wanted to run. But she forced herself to relax, to remember that this was Booth, and that he wasn't going to hurt her.

Booth felt her tense, and immediately cursed himself mentally. He knew she was still scared, why did he have to go grab her like that? But when she relaxed against him and even snuggled back a bit, he let out a sigh of relief. They could get through this.


End file.
